The Scientist
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Fifth year student Arietta Champion dreamed of Severus Snape's death. When Nagini bites Severus, Arietta saves him by using an antivenom and the countercurse for Sectumsempra. Severus insists that she leave him there to die, but Arietta refuses. The Potions Master then learns that his student has fallen in love with him and for that reason, she could not let him die.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spells and incantations flew throughout Hogwarts during the battle. I held my wand close to my side as I made my way out to the boathouse where I followed Harry, Hermione and Ron. I stood a few feet away, watching Voldemort and Severus speak from inside the boathouse. He was so beautiful as Voldemort circled him, the way he always circled me when he demanded answers from me after class. Suddenly his throat was cut by a silent spell by Voldemort and Nagini bit him several times. I tried my hardest not to cry out.**_

 _ **My hands clapped my mouth as I was forced to watch Harry and his friends go inside to speak to Severus before I would. After he gave Harry his tear in the vial, he went limp. They went to use Dumbledore's pensieve to view Severus's memories. When they left, I hurried inside and got to work. I stood over him hoping to any higher power that he wasn't dead yet. I took out a vial of antivenom that the Professor and I had made to counteract the venom from Nagini.**_

 _ **How did I know Severus would be bitten and die from the bite if not treated? I dreamed it one night in fifth year. I told him everything that would happen in the future and how to stop the Dark Lord from sixth to seventh year. It took a great amount of time to acquire an antivenom for the breed of snake that she was. It was about a year at least before we finally brewed a small batch to cure what would be his neck wounds.**_

 _ **I poured the elixir down his throat and waited. About fifteen to twenty seconds in, a deep cough emitted from his lungs. Thick lashes fluttered and opened, black orbs fixated on me. The raven haired man continued coughing sharply. I checked his throat. The wound would need to be healed quickly. I began to chant "vulnera sanentur." Severus coughed, looking at me. He said nothing yet. The blood seemed to ease as I repeated the spell and traced my wand over the wound. I reciprocated the songlike chant and movement of my wand several times until the wound knitted.**_

 _ **"...Why...why did you come back for me, Miss Champion?" The Potions Master questioned weakly. "Why did you do this?..."**_

 _ **"You taught me the countercurse...you helped me make the antivenom." I said with a smile. "And I love you. I couldn't let this nightmare become reality." I was beginning to sob as Severus coughed again.**_

 _ **He sighed. "You are but a child, Miss Champion. Perhaps you were only doing so out of pity for me. You must know how dangerous coming here would be. You could've died trying to save me."**_

 _ **"I have to get you out of here!" I screamed frantically, sobs racking my small frame. "He could be back!"**_

 _ **Severus shook his head. "No...he'll be after Potter now. Just go, Miss Champion."**_

 _ **"I'm not leaving you!" I yelled back at him.**_

 _ **The professor shot me a glare. "Don't be stubborn, girl. Live your life and forget about me."**_

 _ **I didn't listen though. I grabbed his hand and we apparated away from Hogwarts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**We apparated to a massive old abandoned house out in the woods. Basically the middle of nowhere in Scotland. I wanted to take Severus to America, away from the war zone. But I knew we'd be at risk there too. So many people who wouldn't understand. Hogwarts was in shambles and the forbidden forest ravaged with enemies.**_

 _ **After the sensation of being sucked into a straw ended, Severus staggered out. I fell behind him. His robes glided like a cape following their wearer. He was breathing heavily to catch his breath. I got up off the grass and stood.**_

 _ **The Potions Master coughed, clearing his lungs. He turned slowly toward me in front of the rickety house, shooting me a glare. "Miss Champion, I believe you have some explaining to do."**_

 _ **"Let's go inside." I told him.**_

 _ **Severus sighed, keeping a close eye on me as we went up the stairs into the house.**_

 _ **Once we got inside, the living room was covered in dust as if the house had not been in use for several years. The furniture was all covered by white sheets. Cobwebs coated the walls and door frames.**_

 _ **Severus coughed deeply as he entered. "Do these detestable people know how to clean anything?" He waved his hand to clear some of the dust around his face and nose. I struck a match to light a brown candle I found nearby.**_

 _ **"It looks like nobody lives here." I suggested.**_

 _ **He shut the front door and frowned. "Now, what is this about loving me?"**_

 _ **"Sit down, sir. You need to rest."**_

 _ **Severus rolled his eyes. "Very well."**_

 _ **He took the white sheet off of the sofa. Severus coughed as more dust fell from the fabric as he moved it to the hardwood floor.**_

 _ **"Confounded." Black eyes scanned the red loveseat underneath.**_

 _ **He sighed. "Wonderful choice of color as well."**_

 _ **Severus plopped down on the couch and motioned for me. "Come here, Miss Champion."**_

 _ **I nervously strode over to sit on the far end of the sofa.**_

 _ **His eyes were fastened to me with each movement.**_

 _ **Severus took in a deep breath and sighed it loudly from his lungs. "Tell me, Miss Champion...why do you love me?"**_

 _ **"I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe I fell for you when we started working together on potions more often."**_

 _ **"I suppose I shall allow your answer to suffice for now." Severus replied coolly. "We must move on in the morning."**_

 _ **"We're not going anywhere for a while, sir." I pointed out. "Not until you are well enough. I don't plan on ever going back to Hogwarts. Not until your name is cleared."**_

 _ **I heard Severus inhale sharply and sigh slowly from his lungs. "Miss Champion, do you believe me innocent?"**_

 _ **"Yes, of course."**_

 _ **I saw him smirk slightly in the soft orange glow of the candlelight. The smirk was replaced by a pensive look. His velvet voice broke the long silence. "Why?"**_

 _ **"I don't think you could do such horrible things. I think you're kind and caring. It's just nobody ever sees it."**_

 _ **Severus rose from the couch and walked slowly to the middle of the room in deep thought. He ultimately sighed. "But I have done horrible things, Miss Champion. You do not know me."**_

 _ **"I know you well enough." I protested. "I worked with you."**_

 _ **"Do you know what the punishment will be if they find me, Miss Champion?" Severus mused.**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"The Dementor's Kiss." He said quietly.**_

 _ **"I won't let them, sir!" I screamed, shooting out of my seat on the couch. "You're a hero!"**_

 _ **Severus crossed the room quickly to me in a flurry of black, taking my hand in his. "Perhaps we should both get some much needed rest tonight, Miss Champion."**_

 _ **"Could you call me Arietta, sir? Miss Champion is a bit formal for the mess we're in." I inquired.**_

 _ **The dark Professor considered this for a few moments which seemed to stretch on forever.**_

 _ **Severus finally sighed, locking me in an intense gaze. "As you wish, Arietta."**_

 _ **"Can I call you Severus?"**_

 _ **Severus inhaled deeply, his eyes unmoved from mine. He then exhaled a sigh from his lungs. "Very well, but do not overuse it."**_

 _ **He looked around us to see a winding staircase that led to more rooms upstairs. "There may be separate bedrooms up there."**_

 _ **Severus blew the burning candle out and lit another to light our way up the darkened stairs.**_

 _ **The Potions Master led me up about two flights of creaking stairs. As we climbed the stairs, I gasped. There were spiders in the cobwebs of the doorframes on the top floor.**_

 _ **Severus cast a curse on the arachnids with his wand and they fell to the ground motionless.**_

 _ **He exhaled as we reached the top level. Opening the first door he saw, clumps of dust spilled down slowly to the floor.**_

 _ **Severus coughed loudly to clear the debris from his lungs. There was a large black bed and a bookcase with leather bound books. Of course, the entire room was coated in dust.**_

 _ **"I wonder why this room isn't covered like the living area." I said aloud.**_

 _ **He shook his head. "One thing is certain. This atrocity shall have to be immaculate before I stay another evening in it."**_

 _ **Severus sighed and we continued on to the next room. Dust mites hung overhead in the grand hallway along with the chandeliers.**_

 _ **"These people must have been rich." I suggested.**_

 _ **The next bedroom was slightly better but still somewhat sooty.**_

 _ **"They were terrible housekeepers for the amount of elegance they bestowed upon themselves." Severus said sarcastically.**_

 _ **A resplendent golden chandelier dangled from the ceiling of the magnificent room. A king-size blue bed sat in the center. There were large black drapes covering the outside window.**_

 _ **Light soot blanketed the drapes. Setting the candle down on a nearby table, Severus walked over the window and pulled the cord to open the thick wool drapes, which in turn left a small trail of soot as they parted.**_

 _ **Severus brought his fist to his lips and coughed, using his other hand to sway the dust away. I could see that he was beyond annoyed with the house.**_

 _ **He coughed deeply again to ensure the irritants were expelled from his lungs. The man in black cast a fiery glare in my direction. "How delightful. I have spent the last full hour or so breathing in filth."**_

 _ **"You could be dead. Would you rather be coughing or dead?" I remarked.**_

 _ **Severus inhaled deeply and sighed heavily from his lungs. "I suppose you are referring to your saving my life."**_

 _ **He sighed deeply again. "Arietta, I am very grateful for what you have done but..." A long pause with several beats. "I did not ask to be saved. I knew I could die at any moment. I knew the risks for the position I took as a double spy for the Order of the Phoenix." Severus shot me an intense stare. "Yes, I would prefer to be alive than not."**_

 _ **"You're very welcome." I nodded to him.**_

 _ **His eyes raked over me. "You are a very kind and courageous girl, Arietta. However, I am not the good man you believe me to be. Nearly my entire life was spent as a Death Eater."**_

 _ **"What are you saying?"**_

 _ **"Perhaps you should not be in love with someone like me." The Potions Master sighed. "If you truly are."**_

 _ **"I can't change my feelings now, Severus." I said defensively.**_

 _ **He looked at me with a sharp inhale into his lungs. Then Severus sighed quickly from his lungs. "I am not asking this of you, Arietta. Get some rest tonight. We shall talk about this further in the morning."**_

 _ **Severus coughed deeply into his fist. "I shall take the quarters next to yours. Should you need anything before dawn, come see me there."**_

 _ **"Severus, let me check the wound first."**_

 _ **Severus lit another candle from the already lit one and gave it to me. I checked his throat which was a little red but otherwise healed from the spells I performed earlier.**_

 _ **"Your throat is irritated. Maybe that's why you're coughing, besides the dust."**_

 _ **I placed the candle on a nightstand and got into my bed.**_

 _ **Severus exhaled deeply. "Thank you again, Arietta." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. "Good evening." The dark Professor smirked at me before shutting the door behind him.**_

 _ **I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.**_

 _ **Next door to me, Severus sighed and let sleep take him as well.**_

 _ **My dreams that night were overflowing with visions of a certain Potions Master shrouded in black splendor.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Severus coughed deeply as he awoke. He rose up out of bed to see just how terrible the room was surrounded in dust. He sighed deeply, exhaling from his lungs. Severus coughed again, deeper this time. His lungs thundered as he coughed. Severus got up and went downstairs to see if there was any food. If not he would conjure some up.**_

 _ **Severus walked down the staircase to the kitchen and dining area. Severus did not dare turn any appliances on. He coughed again to clear his lungs of the dust in the air.**_

 _ **"Terjeo." He pointed his wand at the room. Severus sighed deeply in relief from his lungs after the dust vanished from the room.**_

 _ **He coughed loudly as he entered the adjoined dining hall, airborne dust engulfing his lungs. Severus coughed violently to expel the debris from his lungs. He repeated the cleaning spell and the dust disappeared.**_

 _ **The Potions Master sighed piercingly in comfort as the irritants were absent finally. Severus then spoke an incantation just above a whisper and food appeared on the dining table.**_

 _ **Severus ate and waited for me to descend the stairs. I woke up and went downstairs. "Do you want to explore the rest of the house?" I asked.**_

 _ **"No, Miss Champion." Severus realized his mistake and sighed from his lungs. "Arietta, I do not wish to."**_

 _ **I ate in silence while Severus watched me intensely.**_

 _ **He drew in a breath and sighed it out of his lungs. "Arietta, we must talk. I do not believe a relationship with me would be..." Severus paused and inhaled sharply and deeply into his lungs. The sound of him inflating his lungs was very loud. It echoed slightly in the room. He sighed the air from his lungs rapidly in a sudden gust. "Ideal."**_

 _ **"You are a very beautiful girl and I am..." Severus saw the hurt look I was giving him and inhaled deeply into his lungs. He continued to gaze at me intensely as he held a breath. His lungs deflated as Severus sighed the air from his lungs. "Not the man you believe me to be."**_

 ** _"You're a wonderful man, Severus." I remarked._**

 ** _Severus inhaled and sighed loudly from his lungs, grabbing the nearby glass of juice. "And why do you believe this to be true?"_**

 ** _"I know everything about you. I know about Lily Evans and your friendship." I told him as he began to drink the juice._**

 ** _It must have been something he didn't expect to hear because Severus began choking on the juice. He coughed deeply and cleared his lungs of the liquid. "How do you know this?"_**

 ** _"I told Dumbledore's painting about how close we were-"_**

 ** _Severus raised an eyebrow._**

 ** _"And he told me your story."_**

 ** _Severus coughed deeply again to clear his lungs further of the fluid._**

 ** _I smiled. "Are you all right, Severus?"_**

 ** _Severus nodded and coughed again. "Yes, I am fine." He took a deep breath into his lungs and sighed it out, looking at me. "Arietta..." Severus hesitated. "I can see that you care a great deal about me..." He breathed in deeply before letting out a big sigh from his lungs. "You surprised me and...I must have breathed the juice in at the same time as my lungs were open. Either way, it traveled down my trachea." Severus smirked._**

 ** _I nodded._**

 ** _"I believe I coughed it out effectively enough." He smiled at me._**

 ** _I smiled._**

 ** _Severus sighed. "I suppose we should see the rest of the house and clear the dust. We will be in hiding for a little while longer. At least until I am cleared by the Ministry."_**

 ** _I stood and Severus did as well. Upon entering the foyer, his fist flew to his lips and a deep and dreadful coughing fit overtook Severus as more thick dust overwhelmed his lungs. I slapped his back as he coughed critically to expel the remainder of the dust from his lungs._**

 ** _He continued coughing gratingly to dissipate the smoke from within his lungs. Severus looked at me, irked as he coughed. The compelling and powerful coughing intensified as the violent and severe eruption within his lungs jerked his tall frame. The sound was rumbling and sharp._**

 ** _Severus gradually coughed the heavy dust from his lungs effectively. He coughed, slowly clearing his lungs loudly._**

 ** _"Are you ok now, Severus?" I asked him in concern._**

 ** _Severus brought a fist to his lips and coughed loudly for a moment. "Yes, Arietta. Thank you."_**

 ** _He gazed at me ardently for a few long moments that seemed to stretch on forever. Severus sighed as if freeing great weight from his lungs. "Tergeo!" He shouted._**

 ** _The room was then spotless._**

 ** _We went through every room in the mansion like estate until we reached the last room which was an absolute nightmare. Black soot from the fireplace covered most of the surfaces. It appeared to be the master bedroom._**

 ** _Severus inhaled slowly into his lungs and sighed deeply from them. "Perhaps I should not even breathe in this house."_**

 ** _We walked to the middle of the room. Severus brought his fist to his lips and coughed thunderously loudly to empty the black soot as it infested his lungs immediately. He gasped and coughed as the dense soot suffocated his lungs. Severus wheezed deeply. He collapsed and I heard a cracking sound from his lungs._**

 ** _"Tergeo!" I shouted and raised my wand. The soot diminished. I knelt over him and gave him three to four quick breaths into his lungs. On the third attempt of directing air into his lungs, I heard a piercing cough from his lungs. Black eyes flew open to mine. Severus let out a sharp gasp. Then he sat up and began coughing to clear his lungs of the thick soot he had inhaled earlier._**

 ** _Severus looked at me as he coughed deafeningly. I patted his back to encourage him to rid his lungs of the foreign matter. Severus eventually coughed the lingering amount of harmful soot from his lungs. He looked at me gratefully and sighed. "Thank you, Arietta."_**

 ** _I smiled. "I wasn't about to let anything else happen to you."_**

 ** _Severus frowned and coughed, clearing his lungs. "I sincerely hope not."_**

 ** _"Does this change your mind about our relationship now?"_**

 ** _Severus gazed at me intensely and sighed from his lungs quickly. "Perhaps. We shall see."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_"What was the problem before? That you think you're a bad man?" I asked._**

 ** _Severus sighed. "I am. And I do not wish to place you at the heart of my burden."_**

 ** _"Are you all right?" I smiled._**

 ** _Severus coughed loudly to expel more dust from his lungs. "Yes, thanks to you."_**

 ** _"Do you think they'll find us here, Severus?" I wondered._**

 ** _"Not unless we were followed. No one knows I live." He mused._**

 ** _"Harry won't let them hurt you. He would've seen your memories by now. Maybe he's killed Voldemort." I suggested._**

 ** _I heard Severus inhale and sigh deeply from his lungs. "Potter hates me. Even after he sees those memories..."_**

 ** _"If they kill you, I'll be right behind you. I'm the reason you're still alive." I told Severus._**

 ** _Severus exhaled deeply. "No, Arietta. You will not die."_**

 ** _"Then neither are you." I promised. "When they all see what you went through, they'll understand."_**

 ** _Severus just shook his head. "I do not believe this house is going to work out. I think we are going to find another place to hide."_**

 ** _"I agree." I nodded._**

 ** _Severus blew a sigh from his lungs. "We should get some rest this evening after we eat something. Possibly move on tomorrow."_**


End file.
